Bleeding Love
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Back from her undercover gig as a tree-hugger, Olivia comes back to work at SVU. But some shady things have been going down at the 1-6. Somehow, Liv finds herself in the WPP, and is accompanied by none other than the shady two-timer himself.
1. Busted

**A/N: I've decided to start a new story. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: The title comes from the song 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis. I don't own the song or anything to do with the show!**

**

* * *

**

Olivia Benson woke happy and fresh. She woke at six am and was anxious to start work. It was her first day back at work after her undercover gig in Oregon from which she returned from the day before. She was secretly dating her partner, Elliot Stabler. Olivia missed him, so much. She hadn't seen him since she left to go to Oregon and she wanted to surprise him this morning.

Olivia turned off her alarm, which she didn't find offending this quiet morning. She got out of bed and walked in to her adjoining bathroom where she turned the shower on and adjusted it to the right temperature before slipping out of her black pyjamas pants with red flowers on and her black camisole.

After her long warm shower, she walked out of the bathroom in to her bedroom to get dressed, with a big, fluffy, light blue towel wrapped around her body. Olivia walked over to her pine polished closet where she picked out a red and black stripped blouse, which she knew Elliot loved on her before walking over to her drawers. She went through them before finally pulling out a pair of black work pants and matching black, satin, lace thong and bra.

Once she was dressed, she sat down on her bed and put on some shiny, black boots before getting up again and walking over to her mirror where she brushed her long, silky, shiny brown hair, tying it back in to a high pony-tail before putting on her make up. Olivia looked at herself in the mirror once more, nervously before grabbing her keys and purse and walking out of her apartment, locking the door behind her.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia walked in to the quiet squad room about forty minutes after leaving her apartment. Elliot was no-where in sight; neither were Munch, Fin and who ever Elliot was partnered with. Which was Dani. So she walked up to Captain Cragen's office and knocked on the closed door.

"Come in" he called through the door.

Olivia placed her hand on the door handle and turned it, walking in to the office as she opened the door.

Cragen put down his blue pen and looked up, smiling when he saw one of his best detectives walking in.

"Olivia" he greeted her as he got up. He gave her a big hug. "Coming back for work?"

Olivia looked around and was about to answer when something in the squad room caught her eye. It was Dani touching Elliot's arm, caressing it in a loving way. Not like a friend, but like a lover. It was ripping Olivia's heart in two, just watching.

"Olivia….Olivia!" Cragen tried to get her attention.

"Huh?" she asked, turning around.

"Are you coming back to work today?" he asked, softly.

She slowly shook her head. "No. Maybe tomorrow. I will call you tonight to leave you know" she replied and then turned to the window, just in time to see Elliot and Dani walking out of the squad room, pretty closely.

"Ok, Olivia. Take care"

"Bye" she replied and walked out.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia took the stairs down as Elliot and Dani were in the elevator. She stealthily followed them out and around a corner. She watched as Dani's arms went around Elliot's neck bringing him in close and Elliot beginning the long, passionate kiss, with their tongues exploring each other's mouths.

Olivia gasped in shock and hurt. "What the hell?!" she yelled in anger, appearing from around the corner of the building.

Elliot and Dani stopped kissing, abruptly in shock. Elliot turned around to see that he was busted cheating by his girlfriend. Now ex-girlfriend.

Elliot pulled away from Dani in disgust. "Liv…."

Olivia held back the threatening tears, welling up in her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest in anger. "Forget it, Elliot. We're over. Enjoy your new life" she seethed in anger before running off.

"Liv!" he yelled and began to run after her in a desperate attempt to catch her.

Elliot couldn't catch up to Olivia. She was way too fast for him; he had never seen her run so fast. He couldn't believe it. It was like she'd taken some kind of energy booster. "Olivia! Olivia! Come back!" he yelled in attempt to get her to stop, but she didn't even look back.

Olivia's feet thudded along the variously cracked pavement of the Manhattan streets, avoiding eye contact with every person she passed and blocking out the noise of Elliot's voice.

Elliot sighed as he watched her turn a corner, out of sight.

"Who was that?!" Dani asked, bringing Elliot out of his thoughts.

"It's my girlfriend Olivia. Well I guess now ex-girlfriend. She was on an undercover FBI assignment; I didn't even know that she was back yet" he explained, sadly to his current work partner.

Dani bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Well you're with me now!" she said, proudly.

Elliot shook his head. "I'm sorry but I want Olivia. We were planning on having children together" he whispered and walked away.

"Whatever!" Dani spoke in anger as Elliot walked away from her.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia caught a cab and went to a bar near her apartment. She had to drink away the pain of catching her boyfriend cheating.

She sat at the bar, nursing her fifth whiskey, starting to feel the numbing effects of the alcohol, when a tall, muscular man with blonde hair and the nicest bright blue eyes walked over to her.

"Hello beautiful."

Olivia blushed. "Hi."

"I'm Julian Matthews. What's your name?" he spoke as he sat down on the bar stool beside her.

Olivia smiled. "I'm Olivia Benson. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm an FBI agent. Yourself?"

"Special Victims Detective."

"Wow. That's one hard job."

Olivia nodded and smiled slightly. "Yeah, but rewarding when we get perps off the streets."

Julian nodded. "Yeah, I bet"

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

The conversation lasted another two hours and about another half a dozen whiskeys. Olivia was totally out of it. She couldn't even walk straight.

"Want to come back to my apartment?" Julian asked, in a slur.

Olivia nodded. "Sure, why not?"

They caught a cab and stumbled in to Julian's brownstone about twenty minutes from the bar.

As soon as they entered the house, they began ripping off each other clothes before stumbling in to the bedroom. By that time they were both completely naked. They skipped the bed and went over to the wall where Julian lifted Olivia up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Ready?" he slurred.

Olivia nodded and moaned as he eased her on to his erect penis. He let her adjust to his size before thrusting in and out of her, slowly and began to go so fast, after a few minutes and he was beginning to hurt her.

"Julian, stop!" she yelled but it was too late. He ejaculated deep inside of her.

He put her back on the floor, where upon she grabbed her clothes and bolted in to the bathroom to get dressed.

Julian walked over to his bed and grabbed his phone, calling someone.

The person answered after four rings. Olivia listened to Julian's side of the conversation as she got dressed.

"I raped the bitch. You own me two hundred bucks now…..Yes, she thought I was drunk. Whatever. I'll be there to collect my money tomorrow."

Olivia gasped and ran from the house as best she could once she was dressed only to be grabbed from behind as she ran down the cold street.


	2. Goodbye

**A/N: Thanks to xXBlissfulCursesXx for beta-ing this chapter, even though I added some extra stuff afterwards. LOL! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from the show!**

* * *

Olivia tried to scream but a strong, muscular hand covered her mouth, she then heard a very familiar voice.

"It's alright, Livvie. It's me"

"Elliot?" she asked, once he had moved his hand away from her mouth.

"Yeah" he answered and Olivia turned around to face him, still in his strong arms.

He could see the fury in her normally beautiful chocolate brown eyes. They were almost black.

"Let me go" she seethed.

"Liv" he whispered, trying not to let go of her.

Olivia over powered Elliot and ran in to the street, only to be knocked down by an on-coming car. It took about thirty seconds before Elliot finally realised what had just happened. The small red, four door car kept driving, away from the scene, with no intention of stopping.

Elliot ran over to Olivia, who was still unconscious in the middle of the road covered in blood.

"Livvie" he cried, kneeling down beside her, grabbing out his cell phone to call for an ambulance. Once he was informed that an ambulance was on the way, he put his cell phone back in to his pocket. He then gently brushed some stray hair away from her face before checking for a pulse. He found it but it was weak.

"Stay with me, Livvie. It's going to be alright. It's going to be ok, honey" he whispered in her ear as he heard the sirens of the approaching ambulance grow louder in volume, the closer it got.

When the ambulance pulled over, the two EMTs ran over with a gurney and medical supplies.

"What happened, sir?" asked the young blonde female EMT as the older, brown haired, green eyed male EMT worked on Olivia.

"She was hit by a car. The driver just drove off…didn't even stop" he informed the EMT.

They lifted Olivia up and placed her on the gurney before strapping her on it safely and wheeling her in to the ambulance. As the male EMT drove, the female EMT used a walkie-talkie to report back to the hospital.

"Forty-one year old Caucasian female. Victim of a hit and run. ETA- ten minutes"

"Copy that." a voice replied back.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Upon arrived at Mercy General Hospital, the EMTs rushed Olivia in to a trauma room, leaving Elliot out in the waiting room. He saw a public phone and decided to call Casey to inform her of the situation. She answered on the fourth ring.

"_ADA Novak"_ she answered her office phone, professionally.

"Casey, you need to get down to Mercy General Hospital" he said in a panic, causing Casey to panic also.

"_Why? What's going on?"_

"Liv got hit by a car."

"_Oh my God! I'm on my way."_

Casey ran in to the emergency department about half an hour later with Cragen, Fin and Munch close behind her, only to find that Elliot wasn't there.

"He must've gone in" Casey told them.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Two hours went by; Elliot was still sitting in the chair beside Olivia's hospital bed, holding her hand. His head was resting on the bed by her legs as he slept.

Elliot didn't know how long he had been asleep for when he was woken by Olivia's heart monitor flat-lining. He opened his eyes to see two doctors and three nurses hovering around Olivia.

"Sorry sir, but you have to leave" A young red haired female nurse with green eyes and pink scrubs informed him.

Elliot nodded and wiped away a couple rebellious tears before getting up and walking out of the hospital room.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot walked in to the waiting room to find the other four most important people in Olivia's life.

"What's going on?" Casey begged to know as she ran up to Elliot.

He held back his threatening tears. "They kicked me out of the room as they work on her"

"She's strong, Elliot. She'll pull though this" Casey said. It was more to herself then it was to Elliot.

Elliot embraced her in a gentle, friendly, comforting hug.

Ten slow, painful minutes went by; Elliot, Casey, Cragen, Fin and Munch were sitting in the uncomfortable, plastic beige chairs when Olivia's doctor walked out with a sad, pained expression on his face.

"Family of Olivia Benson?" he asked in his Irish accent.

"We are" Elliot announced.

The older grey haired doctor sighed as he stepped to stand in front of them all. "I'm Doctor Max Matthews. I'm afraid to inform you that Olivia has passed on."

They all gasped, only for Casey to start crying hysterically, seconds later.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia awoke and looked around at her surroundings. Two men dressed in black suits were standing beside her hospital bed. She recognized one of them. Dean Porter.

"What's going on?" she asked in a whisper, trying to ignore her aching body.

"You were hit by a car, driven by someone who wants to kill you." explained Agent Dean Porter.

"Who?" Olivia asked in confusion.

She didn't know who she had pissed off lately.

"Someone from when you were undercover found out who you really are."

Olivia sighed and slowly nodded, ignoring the throbbing pounding in her head. "I guess I'm going in to Witness Protection." It was a statement more then a question.

Dean nodded and passed Olivia a creamy coloured folder. "Yes, Olivia. Here is all the information. Study it and get some sleep. We leave in the morning."

"No! I don't want to go in to Witness Protection, plus aren't I suppose to stay in hospital?" she asked in anger and confusion.

"Usually yes but a doctor is coming with us to keep an eye on you."

Olivia was angry. "No! I don't need it! I can take care of myself!" she yelled.

"Olivia, I know you don't like this. But you need to go in to Witness Protection. Think of the people, who love you; they don't want to see you get killed"

Olivia sighed in defeat. "Alright. But I want to and need to say goodbye to Casey."

"Alright. You can have your goodbye in the morning. We'll see you at eight am sharp. Get plenty of rest." Dean said before he and the other agent walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Olivia opened the folder. It read:

Name: Georgia Louise Mackenzie

Date of Birth: September 15th 1966

Place of Birth: Omaha, Nebraska.

Single woman

Occupation: Pre-school teacher.

Moving to: Tampa, Florida.

Olivia sighed after she read the information. "I guess I will be starting my new life as Georgia Mackenzie tomorrow." she whispered to herself before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Hate That I Love You

**A/N: Thanks to xXBlissfulCursesXx for beta-ing!!! Please read and review. Reviews keep my happy!!!**

**Disclaimer: Are Elliot and Olivia humping like bunnies? No? Well I don't anything!**

**

* * *

**

The next morning came way too quickly for Olivia. She woke at seven am to get ready to begin her new life as Georgia Mackenzie. She got up out of the hospital bed and unhappily stumbled in to the bathroom adjoining the private hospital room. Olivia turned on the taps for the shower and made sure that the water was nice and steaming hot before she slipped out of the hospital gown and stepped under the flow of water.

Olivia was dressed and ready by 7:53. She was sitting on the bed when the brown wooden door slowly opened, revealing Dean Porter, Casey…..and Elliot.

"Morning, Olivia. We leave in ten minutes. I'll just be outside the door" Dean announced before walking back out.

"Liv, we're so happy to see you're alive" Casey whispered before embracing her best friend in a hug.

Olivia hugged her back, tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much" Olivia whispered as they pulled apart.

"We'll catch the bastard, Liv. I promise you" Casey said and wiped away a couple of Olivia's rebellious tears.

Olivia sighed and slowly nodded. "I know you will, Case. I know you will."

"I'm going to miss you so much. I'll let you talk to Elliot now" Casey whispered and gave Olivia one last hug and kiss on the cheek. "Bye" she said as she walked out.

"Bye, Case"

Casey closed the door behind her, leaving Elliot and Olivia, alone.

"I didn't ask you to come, Elliot." Olivia's voice quivered, against her will.

Olivia still loved him, even though he had cheated on her and now she was leaving again, except this time it was against her will.

"Liv…" he started as he sat down beside her on the bed before continuing. "I'm so sorry; it was just that I missed you so much. I just can't sit here and let you leave me again" he whispered.

"It wasn't my choice this time" she said, trying to keep her voice normal but it didn't work. It shook with all the sadness that she felt inside.

Elliot took Olivia's soft hands in his large calloused ones and looked straight in to her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "I'm going with you, Livvie"

Olivia gasped in shock. "What about your kids?" she asked, still looking in to his crystal blue eyes.

"I've already said goodbye to them. They understand and respect that I truly love you and need to be with you"

Olivia slowly nodded and smiled. "Thank you" she whispered.

He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "We're going in to Witness Protection as a married couple. Here's my information, honey" he said and passed her the folded up piece of white paper from his front jeans pocket.

Olivia opened up the folded up paper and read it.

Name: Anthony William Mackenzie

Date of Birth: 20th June 1964

Place of Birth: Omaha, Nebraska

Married to: Georgia Louise Mackenzie

Occupation: Homicide Detective

Moving to: Tampa, Florida.

After reading the information, Olivia looked up at Elliot. "When was this typed up? Because last night, mine said that I was single"

"It was typed up early this morning, Livvie. When Dean told me and Casey that you were going in to the Witness Protection Program, I kept begging for them to let me to go with you"

"Thank you, El. I love you so much" she whispered and hugged him only to be interrupted by Dean Porter.

"Ok, you've gone over your ten minutes. It's time to go now, the pair of you"

Elliot and Olivia nodded as they stood before walking out hand in hand, following Dean Porter through quiet parts of the hospital and out into the loading dock before getting in to a standard issue FBI SUV with standard issue FBI black tinted windows and standard issue FBI silver rims.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

During the forty minute drive to the private airfield to fly them to Tampa, Olivia was getting jumpy and Elliot noticed. He gently took her hands in his. "Honey, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I don't want to do this. I want to go back home." she whispered, holding back threatening tears.

A couple rebellious tears managed to slip from her chocolate brown eyes and Elliot, being the caring lover that he was, gently wiped them away with his thumbs.

"I know, honey. But we have to go for your safety." he whispered back and kissed her on the tip of her olive toned nose.

Olivia slowly nodded. "I'm just going to miss everyone." she whispered, leaning her head on Elliot's shoulder.

He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "I know, baby. I know. So am I."

After a couple moments of silence, the car came to a halt and Dean turned around to face them from the driver's seat. "We're here. We're quickly going to get on this plane and we should be in Tampa as soon as we can."

Elliot and Olivia nodded before getting out of the SUV and walked up to the plane, hand in hand. They walked up the portable stairs and in to the airplane in silence.

They were only fifty minutes in to the flight when Olivia began to hyperventilate and shake. Elliot noticed and began to rub her back. "Take deep breaths, honey."

Olivia did what she was told and attempted to take deep breaths.

"That's it, honey. That's it. Deep breaths."

Olivia thought she was going to pass out. Elliot could tell that her breathing wasn't slowing down, so he called over the doctor.

"Dr Hudson!" he yelled through the airplane.

The young athletic doctor came running, brown hair slightly mussed, hazel eyes conveying concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Olivia is having trouble breathing." Elliot explained, panicking, fearing that something was really wrong with Olivia.

"She's just freaking out." he said and kneeled down in front of Olivia, with a medical supply box by his side. "I'm going to give you some Ativan to calm you down, Detective Benson." he spoke, softly as he put an oxygen mask on her face with the temporary oxygen tank beside the seat.

Olivia nodded and took deep breaths of the oxygen.

Dr Hudson then administered the Ativan and Olivia calmed down, moments later.

Olivia sat, wrapped in Elliot's strong arms as he brushed back her hair from her face. "Are you alright now?" he asked in a whisper.

Olivia nodded and moved the oxygen mask from her mouth, only to have Elliot push it back down.

"Keep it on, baby."

Olivia nodded again. "I'm fine, El." she replied, her voice muffled by the oxygen mask.

Elliot and Olivia sat in each other's embrace until they heard the pilot over the speaker.

"Put your belts on, people. We're about to land in Tampa, Florida."


	4. Anything For You

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Any ideas on what they could do in Tampa, let me know. Please read and review!**

**Oh and if you haven't already, please read and review Dramawitsvu17's stories, they rock!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Are Olivia and Elliot humping like bunnies? No? Well I don't own anything.**

* * *

Olivia and Elliot got off the airplane and were hurried in to another awaiting standard issue FBI SUV with tinted windows and silver rims. It looked exactly like the one that had ridden in, in New York, except it had Florida number plates. 

In the back of the SUV, Olivia was snuggled in to Elliot's arms and had her head resting on his shoulder. The Ativan was still in effect. She looked over at Dean Porter in the front passenger seat.

"Agent Porter?"

Dean turned around and looked at Olivia. "Yes, Olivia?"

"What about all our belongings?"

"You have all new things inside your new house. All of your clothing was packed and brought over here though." He explained.

Olivia nodded. She was still angry about this whole Witness Protection situation. She wanted to go back to Manhattan. It was where she was born and raised. It was home. Tampa would never be home to her.

Elliot looked at Olivia, just staring out the window at the quickly passing scenery. He sighed and caressed her arm, lovingly.

"Honey?" he whispered in an attempt to get her attention.

Olivia didn't even flinch. She was too busy looking around the town that they would now be calling home, for God knows how long.

Elliot brushed back some stray hair from her olive-tone face and tried to get her attention again. "Livvie?"

Olivia turned her head around and nuzzled in to Elliot's neck. "Yeah?" she whispered in response.

"Everything is going to be alright." He tried to reassure her.

Olivia took a deep breath, which tickled Elliot's neck when she exhaled. "Yeah." Was all she responded with.

Elliot knew that she wasn't really convinced and that she wasn't too happy since she was only responding with one worded answers.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

The rest of the hour long drive was quiet. Elliot looked down at his silent lover, when the car came to a halt. Olivia was sound asleep. It wasn't a peaceful sleep. But it was sleep, at least.

Elliot gently shook the sleeping brunette. "Wake up, baby. We're at our new house."

Olivia's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and rubbed her tired chocolate brown eyes before looking at their new home, through the window. It was a beautiful two-storey home, with three bedrooms, four bathrooms (each adjoining a room and a spare one downstairs) and a swimming pool in the backyard with a Jacuzzi attached to it. It was like a mini mansion.

Elliot and Olivia got out of the SUV and followed Agents Porter and Michael Sanchez in to their new home. They walked hand in hand. All four of the adults stopped in the front foyer. Agent Sanchez passed Elliot the keys to the house and the keys for the four-door silver BMW out the front in the driveway.

"Ok, we'll let you two settle in. Go explore and meet new people. Agent Sanchez will visit you in a week to see how things are going. Bye." Agent Porter said before he and Agent Sanchez left the couple to get comfortable in their new home.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot put the keys in to his jeans pocket before looking in to his lover's eyes. "Let's go explore our new home."

Olivia didn't reply; she just nodded.

They walked upstairs first. In the master bedroom was a large king-sized bed in the centre of the royal blue painted room against the wall. Olivia looked further into the room and saw a door that led to the balcony. From the balcony she could see the swimming pool and a Jacuzzi; both were shape like a heart. Olivia smiled and made her way back inside to look for Elliot. When she found him he was in another completely different room. There were two other rooms like the one he was in. They assume those to be the guest rooms. Each of the rooms had its own bathroom. So far the two thought the house was absolutely gorgeous.

After the couple finished exploring their new home, they walked hand in hand in to the living room to find Dr Hudson, sitting on their couch.

"Don't tell me that you're staying with us." Olivia said with anger evident in her tired voice.

Dr Hudson nodded. "I was assigned to be your private doctor for at least the next week and I was told to stay here in one of the spare room."

Olivia shrugged. "Whatever, I'm going to sit on the swing on the back porch." She said before let going of Elliot's hand and walking out.

Elliot sighed and sat next to the doctor.

"Is she normally this stubborn?" Asked the doctor.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah. She is."

"I thought that it might have just been the concussion talking."

"No, she's just not happy about this whole Witness Protection thing. She'll settle down soon, hopefully." He said to the doctor, whispering the 'hopefully'.

Elliot rubbed his face before excusing himself to go see Olivia.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot walked out the back to find Olivia, just sitting on the swing with her legs crossed, looking out at the swimming pool, beautiful roses and other various plants in their backyard.

He sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She sighed as she leaned her head comfortably on to Elliot's shoulder.

Elliot caressed her arm, trying to convince her to talk to him.

Olivia knew him long enough to know that he was trying to get her to talk about what was on her mind but she wasn't in the mood to talk.

"I don't want to talk about it, El." she whispered.

Elliot understood and knew that she would talk when she was ready.

"Ok, baby, I understand. Do you just want to sit here in a comfortable silence?"

Olivia nodded and snuggled closer in to Elliot's warm body.

"What job have you been assigned, Livvie?" Elliot asked, out of the blue.

"I'm a pre-school teacher……I don't know how I am going to handle it." She whispered.

Elliot kissed her on the forehead. "Baby, I've seen you with child victims, you are amazing. You're so patient and caring with them. Liv, you will be great at it and you will make a great mother some day."

"Thanks, El"

"For what, baby?" He asked, slightly confused.

"For being here with me. You gave up everything for me."

Elliot caressed her arm again. "I'll do anything for you, Livvie. Anything for you."

Olivia leaned up and gave Elliot a quick, soft kiss on the cheek before putting her head but on his shoulder. "I'd do anything for you too. I love you."

"I love you too, Livvie……Let's go inside it's freezing out here." He spoke with a smile.

Olivia let out a little laugh. "Yeah, it is isn't it?"


	5. Backseat Loving

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please read and review. This chapter is for Dramawitsvu17.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything for the show.  
**

* * *

**Last time:**

"I'll do anything for you, Livvie. Anything for you."

Olivia leaned up and gave Elliot a quick, soft kiss on the cheek before putting her head but on his shoulder. "I'd do anything for you too. I love you."

"I love you too, Livvie……Let's go inside it's freezing out here." He spoke with a smile.

Olivia let out a little laugh. "Yeah, it is isn't it?"

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia woke happy the next morning. She was wrapped in Elliot's big, strong, warm arms. Her back was faced to him but she knew that he was awake.

Elliot caressed her arm. "Morning baby." He whispered after feeling her more a bit to get comfortable.

"Morning, El." She whispered back, turning around in his arms to look in to his eyes.

"We better get ready, Livvie." Elliot told her with a smile.

Olivia tilted her head a bit. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He said, getting up.

Olivia got up as well and Elliot playfully slapped her ass as she walked in to the bathroom.

"Hey!" She said with a smile.

Elliot shrugged his shoulders and laughed. "What?"

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

When Olivia was finished in the shower, she dressed in a strapless white bra and matching panties, black ¾ length pants, a pink halter neck top and pink slip-on shoes. Her long dark brown hair was neatly tied back in a high pony-tail. Once she was dressed she walked in to the kitchen to see Dr Hudson in there already showered and dressed, taking Olivia's medication from a cupboard.

Olivia grabbed a glass from the cupboard before filling it with water.

"Here you go, Olivia." Dr Hudson said, passing her the pills.

Olivia sighed as she took the pills from the doctor's hand. "Thanks." She muttered before taking them.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Five minutes in to the car ride to Elliot's surprise location. He looked at the GPS in the car before he turned to face Olivia with a smile. "Close your eyes, baby. I'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Do I have to?" She whined and playfully pouted.

Elliot nodded. "Yep, you sure do."

After what seemed like forever but was only about twenty minutes, Elliot finally pulled up at the surprise location. It had taken longer because of traffic. He looked at her and smiled. "We're here, Livvie. Open your eyes." He said before noticing that she had fallen asleep.

He laughed, softly before reaching over and rubbing her thigh. "Livvie, baby. Wake up. We're here."

Olivia sighed and moved a bit in her sleep but didn't wake. Elliot shook his head and softly laughed again before getting out the car, gently closing the driver door behind him. He walked around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. He unbuckled Olivia's seat belt before gently lifting her out of the car and closing the door with his behind; Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck. As Elliot walked down the stairs, down to the beach, Olivia's eyes fluttered and she smiled.

"I thought that you were awake the whole time." He laughed.

Olivia laughed. "I really was asleep; I woke when you lifted me out of the car." She replied before noticing that they were at the beach. The wind's breeze making her shiver. "Why are we at the beach, El?" She asked, curiously.

"You'll see, baby. You'll see." He replied before, sitting her down on a bench.

It had the perfect view of the sea, a lighthouse and some boats in the water, in the distance, there was even a happy couple walking two dogs along the beach. An Alaskan Malamute and a Labrador. The beach was cold but so peaceful; all you could hear was the sea crashing on to the sand and the dogs barking every now and again.

Elliot pulled something out of his pocket but Olivia couldn't see it.

"What are you doing, El?" She asked with a smile.

He got down on one knee in front of her and opened, what Olivia could now see was a small, red velvet ring box. "Olivia Marie Benson, you've made me the happiest man alive by giving me your love and affection. I love you will all my heart and would do anything for you. Would you make the happy, lucky man even happier and luckier by giving me your hand in marriage? Will you marry me?"

Olivia began to cry tears of happiness as her hand flew to her mouth; she gasped in surprise. Seconds later, she moved her hand. "Yes, Elliot. I will marry you."

Elliot slid the diamond ring on to her left ring finger, with the biggest grin on his face.

"Olivia Stabler...I love the sound of that." She said with a grin.

"So do I, baby." Elliot replied before picking her up and twirled her around.

He placed her back on the sand and wrapped his arms around her waist, his lips clashed with hers, starting a very passionate kiss. As Olivia kissed back, she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss finally broke when the two had to come up for air.

"I'm so cold." Olivia shivered.

"Ok, come on, baby. Let's go warm up in the car." Elliot said and winked.

"Sex in the back seat of the car, huh?" Olivia asked with a smile.

Elliot nodded with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"I'll beat you back to the car." Olivia laughed before running before Elliot could.

"Hey! That's cheating!" He called as he ran to try catching up to her.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia bet Elliot back to the car. She opened the back passenger door and jumped in, waiting for Elliot. He jumped in seconds later, closing the door behind him, before lying over Olivia, and capturing her lips in to a kiss, which Olivia deepened.

When they finally came up for air, Elliot's hand adventured up Olivia's blouse and began to rub her left breast through her bra, earning a low moan from Olivia.

He then moved on to her right breast.

"Stop teasing me, El. I want you in me, now." She moaned.

Elliot just smiled before he pulled down Olivia's black pants as she undone his jeans, releasing his erect member. "Just pants, since we're in the car?"

Olivia nodded and she removed Elliot's boxer briefs and began to stroke his member.

"I thought you said no more foreplay, babe." He moaned.

"I'm waiting for you to hurry up and take my panties off for me." She laughed.

Elliot obliged and removed her panties, pushing them down to her ankles before gently sliding in to her.

"Mmmmm, Elliot." She moaned.

"You feel so good, Livvie." He moaned in her ear as he began to thrust in and out of her.

"Harder…..Faster…..Deeper." Olivia panted after minutes of just moaning.

Elliot obeyed by beginning to pick up the pace, only Olivia was losing her patience. She grabbed his ass and pulled him down deeper in to her.

"I…..I'm gonna c-cum, El."

"Well cum for me, baby. Cum for me." He panted in reply.

Seconds later, Olivia reached her orgasm, screaming Elliot's name, which brought him over the edge. He spilled his seed deep inside of her, before pulling out of her and then sat up at her feet.

"Wow." Elliot smiled as he pulled Olivia up.

"We better get our pants back on." He said, as he noticed the audience they had, outside the car windows.

On his side, was a police officer and the other was a couple of laughing teenage boys.

"I see we've been busted." Olivia whispered as she pulled up her pants, once she had her panties back in place.

Elliot sighed. "Looks like it." He whispered back as he buckled up his jeans.


	6. Revealed

**Please read and review!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from the show!!!**

* * *

When Elliot looked out the window at the police officer again, he was laughing. Elliot and Olivia got out of the car, embarrassed as they got in to their proper seats in the front.

"We've all done it, man." The police officer laughed as he walked away, ushering the teenage boys away too.

Elliot and Olivia ignored him. "Come on, Honey. Let's go home."  
Olivia's cheeks were red in embarrassment as she nodded in agreement.

The car ride was silent, until Elliot stopped at a red light and looked at his fiancée. "Baby, are you alright?" He asked, hoping to get her attention away from whatever she was staring at outside the side passenger window.

Olivia turned around and smiled. "Yeah. A little embarrassed. But I'm fine, babe. Really." She replied, placing a hand on his thigh and began to rub it.

Elliot smiled and nodded before turning back to the road in front, just in time to see the light change back to green.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Upon arriving home, they walked in to the house, hand in hand before Olivia stopped and gave him a tender kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to read out in the backyard, on the swing." She informed him before walking off in to the living room to grab her book on the way outside.

Elliot walked in to the bedroom. He'd made a surprise reservation at the best Italian restaurant in the area. He grabbed out his tux and laid it down on the bed before going over to the closet to look for his good, shiny black shoes. He couldn't find them, so he went further in to the closet. Elliot was right near the back when he found a medium sized light brown box with a dark brown lid on it. He grabbed it out and saw that 'Olivia Marie Benson' was written on the top of the lid with permanent black marker.

Elliot stared at it for a few minutes, before opening it with shaky hands. He pulled out some baby photos of her. _"Awww. She was so cute."_ He thought to himself, but then something near the bottom of the box caught his eye. It looked like it was trying to be hidden.

He grabbed it out. It was a rape kit file.

_Name: Olivia Marie Benson_

_Date of Birth: February 16__th__ 1967_

_Date of rape: January 10__th__ 2006_

_Spermicide/DNA present._

Elliot gasped in shock. She had been raped the night that he grabbed her, only minutes before she was hit by that car.

He was brought out of his thoughts by an angry, hurt voice.

"What the hell?! Oh my God! You're going through my private stuff." Olivia tried holding back her tears as she yelled in anger at him. They hadn't even been engaged long and he was already snooping through her very personal belongings.

Elliot turned around to see her leaning against the doorframe. Her face was red and her chocolate brown eyes were welled with tears, threatening to fall at anytime.

Elliot walked over to her with his arms out, planning on embracing her in a hug. "Livvie."

Olivia put up her hands in front of her chest and backed away before running down the stairs and out the front door, grabbing the car keys from the hook near the front door on the way out. She jumped in to the driver's seat, started the engine and drove off. She was nearly out on the street when she saw Elliot run out the front door, screaming her name but she ignored him and continued to drive away.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

It was now dark outside and Elliot still hadn't heard from Olivia. He was very worried; especially that it was now nearly midnight. Elliot turned the TV off and was about to walk to the stairs when he thought he heard a sob coming from out the back. He waited a second and heard it again, so he went out the back door to find Olivia lying curled up on her side, on the swing. She was crying.

Olivia's sobs were breaking Elliot's heart. He sat at her feet and put a large, caring hand on her right thigh. "Livvie."

Olivia flinched and moved her leg. "Please don't touch me." She begged in a tiny voice.

It was a type of voice that Elliot had never heard come from her and he concerned him. She sounded like a scared, lost child, like you sometimes see in the mall.

He withdrew his hand from her thigh and sighed. "Livvie. Who raped you?"

Olivia rubbed her sore, red, tired eyes and sat up before getting up off the wooden swing and walked inside, just ignoring Elliot altogether.

"Livvie!" He called but she didn't come back.

Elliot put his head in his hands and sat there in silence for about twenty minutes before getting up and walking inside. He looked for Olivia and couldn't find her anywhere. There was only one more place to look. The bedroom.

Elliot opened the bedroom door and found Olivia sound asleep on the bed, lying on her right side, curled up in the fetal position. He took off his pants and shirt, keeping on his boxer briefs before getting in to bed beside Olivia.

He kissed her forehead. "Night, baby." He whispered before lying down and drifting off to sleep.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia awoke about three hours later to a nightmare, she tried to move but couldn't. She was going to scream, but calmed down when she found that it was Elliot's arms wrapped around her waist. She gently pried his arms from around her waist before gently getting out of bed. It was only 3:32am. She sighed as she began to walk downstairs. Olivia got a glass of water from the kitchen and drank it before tie-toeing back upstairs. She walked back in to the bedroom to find Elliot comfortably, sleeping right in the middle of the bed with his arms and legs spread out as he snored.

Olivia rubbed her tired eyes and backed out of the room, softly closing the door behind her before going in to one of the spare bedrooms to sleep. She needed some more sleep since she had to be up at six-thirty to get ready for her first day of being a pre-school teacher.

Olivia kept tossing and turning, not being able to sleep. She looked up at a clock that was on the bedroom wall. It was now 5:09am.

"_Stuff this. I might as well get up now."_ She thought to herself before getting up and stumbled tiredly in to the bathroom, where she used the toilet and had a steaming, relaxing hot shower.

Olivia tip-toed in to the bedroom, her body was wrapped in a fluffy pink towel. She walked to see Elliot still snoring in the middle of the bed. She used a little flashlight as she grabbed clothes from the drawers and her make-up from on the top, before walking out again.

Olivia walked back in to the spare bedroom, where she got in the clothes that she had picked; a satin red bra with matching panties, black ¾ length black pants, a red halter neck top and black boots. She then neatly brushed her hair back and applied her make-up, lightly, before walking down stairs in to the living room, where she grabbed her purse. She was going to leave without leaving a note but decided that she'd better leave one. She grabbed a blue pen and a small piece of white paper.

She scribbled:

'El,

Couldn't sleep so I left early for work.

I love you, even if you have fallen out of love with me.

Anyway I hope to see you tonight,

Lots of love always,

Liv'

Olivia nodded at what she wrote before getting up and leaving the house, grabbing the car keys from the hook before locking the front door behind her. She left for work, without taking her medication. She didn't feel like taking it, the medication was affecting her sleep. She didn't care what Dr Hudson would say to her when she got home from work. Olivia Benson just didn't care anything anymore. She just wanted to go back home to Manhattan.

She remembered that as soon as she walked in the front door of her new work place that she had to answer to Georgia Mackenzie. Olivia Marie Benson didn't want to be Georgia Louise Mackenzie. She banged her hand on the steering wheel and sighed and she drove in to a coffee shop parking lot. Her life was a mess; she just wondered what else would go wrong.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot was woken by the alarm clock at 6:30. He shut it off and opened his eyes to find that he was laying right in the middle of the large king size bed, alone.

"_Where is Liv?"_He thought to himself in a panic.

He got up and checked the bathroom, thinking that she might have been in the shower. But the bathroom was empty.

Elliot walked downstairs to find Dr Hudson, standing in the living room, tapping his foot in anger as he held a letter in his hand.

"Read this." He said, passing Elliot the note from Olivia.

Elliot read it and sighed. "I'm guessing that she left without taking her medication?"

Dr Hudson nodded. "She sure did."

"What could happen to her since she hasn't taken it?" Elliot asked, concerned.

Dr Hudson sighed. "Well she could faint, her blood pressure could rise, pretty high, amongst other things. Just remember, she didn't only suffer a concussion……. She was hit by a car; she has much more then just a mild concussion."

Elliot nodded. He wanted to take the medication to her, but after last night and from the note, she might not appreciate it.

"How could she think that I could fall out of love with her? Was it just because she was raped?" He thought to himself before heading back upstairs to get ready for his first day as a homicide detective.


End file.
